Putzie's Secret
by Cutiepie2019
Summary: Putzie has a secret, and the guys wants to know what is it. What could Putzie be hiding?


**First story! Nice reviews please**

Putzie Jacobs was sitting on the bleachers of Rydell High football field with his best friends, who he and the guys are known as "The T-Birds". Putzie looks over to see a shy innocent girl standing by the gate waving to him, so he stood up. "Babyface, where are ya going?" Kenickie asked.

Putzie turned to the guys.

"Uh, t-to the bathroom." Putzie lied.

Danny stood up and walked over to his youngest best friend.

"That's a lie." Danny says.

"No I'm not." Putzie quickly says.

"Yeah you are." Doody said standing up.

"Come on, tell us what's really going on?" Sonny begged.

Putzie lets a sigh.

"Ok, I'll tell." Putzie stated. "I um…I've been hanging with this new girl name, Ally Marno." He started. "And she is really nice and very painfully shy."

The guys looked at each other and back at Putzie.

"So I been showing her around the school and all…and became fast friends with her, Jan likes her too. They're both like sisters." Putzie added.

"Is that it?" Kenickie asked.

Putzie nods.

"Ok, so you befriend with a sweet girl…" Danny asked.

Again Putzie nods his head.

"But why did you keep this secret from us?" Danny asked confused.

"Cause we're the T-Birds and greasers aren't supposed to be nice, epically to girls like Ally." Putzie said.

"Putzie, I'm dating Sandy." Danny told him.

"I know but…I don't want people thinking I gone soft." Putzie told him.

"Putzie, buddy…everyone knows you're a big softie and a big hearted." Doody told him.

Putzie looks down and back at Danny.

"So…you guys don't think I'm a loser?" Putzie asked.

"No of course not." Kenickie said, as the three walks behind Danny.

"Yeah, if you wanna hang out with that cutie, go ahead." Sonny told him.

Putzie smiled.

"Really?" Putzie asked.

"Yeah, we would love to meet her in fact." Doody added.

"You do?" Putzie asked again.

The guys nod their heads.

"Great! Cause she is amazing, a huge sweetheart!" Putzie smiled.

"Well let's go say hi." Danny said tapping his shoulder.

The boys walked off the bleacher and walked to the girl name Ally.

"Hiya Ally, I wanna to intrudes my friends to you, guys this is my new friend Ally, Ally these are my buddies Danny Zuko, Kenickie Murdoch, Sonny LaTierri and Doody Del Fuego." Putzie intruding them to each other.

"It's very nice to meet you Ally." Danny smiled.

"T-Thanks." Ally shyly.

"May I say that you look stunning in those glasses." Kenickie said winking at her.

Ally tried to hide her smile.

"Uh thank you." Ally said.

"So where ya from?" Doody asked.

"She's from Texas, I met her when I was there visting my Uncle Miles." Putzie told them and I was real surprise that she was moving here."

"So is Putzie like other any greasers?" Sonny asked.

"Actually, Putzie is a gentleman." Ally stated.

Danny pats his back.

"That's our Babyface." Kenickie smiled.

"We were gonna go to Frosty with Jan, you fellas wanna come?" Putzie asked.

"Sure!" Doody smiled.

"C'mon, let's go grab your books and then we can head out." Kenickie says putting his arm around her.

"Thanks, Putzie was right. You boys are not only just greaser leather wearing jackets, you boys are deep down down to earth." Ally says.

"Why thank you." Sonny said kissing her hand.

Then they walked off but Danny pulls Putzie's arm.

"I like her." Danny told him. "She's really special."

"You do?" Putzie asked. "Aw I'm so glad you guys thinks she's cool."

"Of course." Danny said. "Don't worry what other people think."

Putzie smiled a little.

"You're a good guy. That's why we admire you." Danny told him.

Putzie looks up at him.

"Because you know how to show emotions when we don't." Danny admits.

"Listen Zuk, I know ya folks and they love you and Daisy dearly." Putzie told him.

"I know, I know…but Daisy is only 8…" Danny started.

"She's know they love you both very much." Putzie added.

"Thanks brother." Danny smiled.

"Anytime Dan-o." Putzie said as they catch up to Ally and the guys.


End file.
